Sea of Tears
by DxInsider
Summary: This takes place after the books. There will be Slash/Yaoi in it. Percy loses his mother and well... read and find out
1. The Beginning

Author's Note- I don't own PJ & the Gods. Just this idea.

Sea of Tears

By: DxInsider

Prologue

1st POV

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I save them? I'm supposed to be a hero; but I let them die. Mom, Paul; forgive me!

Dad I failed; I let mom die. Why, why did the fates take her from me?

Mom, mom I need you, please come back!

Author's note- I am sorry that it's short. I am just getting back from a seven year writer's block. I read all 5 books and I am into Greek gods so um… I will work my ass off to get Ch 1 out fast. Wish me luck. OH this will be a Percy with one of the MALE Gods fan fictions; so um… help me out and pick one. And um... vote ~_~

Zeus, Daddy, Mr. D, Ares, Apollo, Hades or Hermes.


	2. SNAP!

Sea of Tears

By: DxInsider

Chapter 2

My nightmare started the night of the Winter Solstice. I, mom and Paul were on our way home from the movies; we saw the new Clash of the Titans. I was still laughing about the actor that played my dad; he wasn't that hairy. Knowing dad he will be sending a storm to the studios, just like he did with the Disney movie he was in. Everything was going ok, until Paul hit a patch of black ice.

The car was spinning down the highway, hitting other cars. When our car stop moving, I saw we were upside down in the middle of the road. There was screaming and fire; my face was wet from something.

"Mom? Paul?" I removed my seatbelt, trying to reach for my mother.

"Mom, Mom please answers me!" When I touched her, there was a little life left in her. Paul was already gone. "Mom, don't leave me!"

Crawling out from under the car, I could see all the horror around me. But to tell you the truth, the other people in those cars weren't important to me; I needed to find water, maybe I could use it to heal mom. It heals me, so it could do the same for her.

"Percy?"

"Mom?" When I heard her calling for me, I hurried back to the car, kneeing down at the car door. Uncapping Riptide, I cut the door open, so I could be close to my mother. She was awake in the front seat, there was a lot of blood on her body; a piece of pipe was sticking in the middle of her chest.

"Its going to be ok, Mom. I'll get some water and heal you." She smiled at me and touched my face; her blood stained my cheek.

"That won't work, baby. I don't think I am going to make it."

"Don't say that! You will make it and it will heal you! I know it will; please don't leave me." There was tears rolling down my face as mom gently wept them away with her bloody hands. Her eyes began to close slowly as she kept smiling.

"I love you, be good for your father." Then she was gone.

"Mom? Mom, wake up! Please don't leave me! MOM! MOM!"

All around me the earth began to shake, water shot out from the ground. People were screaming or maybe it was me screaming; I don't really remember. The ground open up and began to swallow people, cars, everything up; waves of water flooded the whole area. The screaming wouldn't stop, I covered my ears, as my tears joined the waves that surrounded me; then darkness finally took me.

I must have been dreaming, because I was in Mt. Olympus; in the main chamber where the twelve major gods sat. Everything looked normal until Nico appeared from the shadows. He bowed then hurried over to his father, Hades, whispering into his ear. Hades frown then looked at my dad, Poseidon. "Sally Jackson is dead."

Dad stood up fast, his throne fell backwards. All I saw was anger in his eyes; he was mad at me, I just know it. Then my eyes open; I was in a white room, it smelled like cleaning products.

"I see you're awake." A man was standing in the doorway, looking at me. He was bald with dark, black eyes framed with silver rimmed glasses. "I'm Doctor Goldstein. You are in the Bellevue Hospital Center, you been asleep all night."

The doctor walked over to the window, it had bars on it as he looked outside. "I'm surprise you didn't get a mark on you from that crash; not even a cut. Another strange thing about you boy is your blood. When I took some of it, it had a golden tinge to it. There were also high levels of sea water in it as well; very strange indeed."

"So I'm fine. I'll just leave."

"Oh I don't think so." Goldstein turned and gave me a evil smile. "You see, you are the only one that lived through all that hell last night and the police want to speak to you about it. It seems that you were the one that cause all that trouble. People said that you cause that crash."

He walked back to the door, "oh and another thing, after the police are done with you, I think some tests should be run; you and I will have a lot of fun together, my pet." Then he left the room, locking me up inside. I could hear his laughter as he walked down the hallway. I curled up on the little cot in my room and cried; Mom why did you have to leave me?

Author's note- Ok half of this stuff I type wasn't even written in my little book I was writing this story in. It just came to me when I was typing up what I had lol. Anyways here is the pole so fair for the lucky god to be with Percy…

Hermes-1

Ares-1

Zeus-3

Daddy-3

So if you want your fav god to bone Percy, VOTE!


	3. Double SNAP!

Sea of Tears

By: DxInsider

Chapter 3

The Police never came to seem me. No one came to see me; no one even brought me food. The only thing that went on in my room was the one light. Every couple of seconds it would flicker on and off; I couldn't sleep, felt like I was going insane. The one window in my room was painted on; it was nothing but a sick joke to put a fake window in a room. Didn't have Riptide with me, the hospital gown I was wearing had no pockets; so I couldn't escape.

So I would pace back and forth in the little room, trying not to go crazy. Sometimes I would hear weird sounds coming from outside the room at all hours, screams and growls. Even if I didn't know how long I been locked away, I started wishing for death; I think I just got my wish. Because the room started to fill with strange green smoke, I tried holding my breath, but it didn't work; soon everything went black.

I was dreaming again, this time I was underwater, in my father's palace. A place I would always dream of coming back to. Everything seems to shine like it was brand new, all kinds of fish were moving around the halls; even merpeople! Then I saw him, he was in his full armor, the water around dad seem to boil; I knew he was mad at me for letting mom die. "Any news yet?"

"No father." My brother, Triton, and his mother, Queen Amphitrite, stood before him looking worried. "Then what are you standing here for! Go find my Little Ocean!"

The two bowed and disappeared into bubbles; while dad turned and looked at a statue. "My beautiful Little Ocean. Do not fear, I will find you." He hugged the statue, kissing it. As I moved closer I saw that the statue was me! My statue was wearing deep blue armor, holding a shield and a silver trident, but on my head was a crown of golden laurels; my dad still loved me.

"Dad," I wanted to reach out and touch him, wanting to be held by him.

"Percy?" He looked up and looked right at me. "Percy!"

"DAD!"

"Welcome back boy," Goldstein smiled down at me. "Its time for your tests, we are going to have fun today."

We were in other room; it was all white with just one light. I was strap down to a metal table, naked. There was a little table next to me, filled with different types of knives; they had a strange glow to them. "Now which lovely toy should we use first?"

"You're sick! Let me go! My father will make you pay for this!" That made him look up.

"I don't think so, Son of Poseidon."

"What?" He started laughing, his body started to giving off a strange blue glow. "I always wanted to meet you, Perseus. It's just too bad you had to choose the gods side. I would have train you so much better then my nephew, Poseidon."

"Who in Hades are you?" That pissed him off. He took one of the knives and stabbed it into my arm, making me scream. "If you want to know how that hurt you, these knives are made to kill gods; even demi gods like yourself. So you bathing in the River Styx's can't save you from me. And as for whom I am, I am the true ruler of the Sea, Oceanus!"

Taking another knife, he slowly started to cut pieces of my flesh off. "See once I take care of you, I will be able to get my throne back. And all I had to do was kill your whore of a mother."

Mom…

I heard that scream again. The earth started to shake, making the room crack, the light crashing down onto Oceanus's head. "Stop this!"

But the screaming was too loud, there was red; lots of red water, flowing through the room; painting the walls from white the red. The screaming got louder, as it did, the red water got more faster and the quake got worst, the building came down around me and the Titan of the Sea. I think I heard someone calling my name, but I don't remember; I must have been dead.

Author's Note- Well gratz to the people who voted for Poseidon. This will be a Daddy & Percy fic. So um… I kind of don't remember if Oceanus got locked up in the book; I hope he didn't. Cause he will be the bad guy in this fic. So enjoy. :P

Oh here is Percy's statue- www tektek org avatar 38072890


	4. A new home, A new love

Sea of Tears

By: DxInsider

Chapter 4

The Underworld; the land of the dead, finally resting place to all. I was standing inside a garden; it wasn't like the gardens above ground. There was many silver tree and flowers all over, even some pomegranate plants; this was the garden of Persephone. "I wish I knew if Percy is ok."

"He will be, Hun. Nico said he would come back with news." Thoses voices; there sitting in the garden was mom and Paul. "MOM!"

But they didn't look up; why, I was dead. "Mom! Mom it's me, Percy!"

"Lord Hades and Lady Persephone were nice enough to let us stay here until Percy can come to say goodbye."

"NO! Mom! No don't take her from me! Mom! NO!" Then I felt pain in my forehead. "Percy! Damn that hurts."

"Huh?" Blinking a few times I saw Grover rubbing his forehead from where my head hit him. Nico was standing in the corner before disappearing into the shadows. "How are you feeling, Percy?"

"Annabeth, where am I?"

"Camp Half Blood. You were in bad shape, but you're fine now."

"How did you fine me?" The sound of hoof steps enter the room, "Miss Rachel IMed me with a vision of you. I was able to get Annabeth, Nico and Grover together to save you."

"Thank you, Chiron. Can I go to my cable?"

"If you want, Percy." As I got up and began to leave, Chiron touched my shoulder. "Lord Dionysus says you can live in camp as long as you wish."

"Gee thanks." I pulled away and left the Big House. It was so peaceful at camp, something I never seen before. Fresh snow lay on the ground, not a single hoof print. The lake was frozen solid, shining in the sunlight like glass. Just so peaceful; I hated it. As I pass the beach, it seems the waves were calling me. So I sat down on the snow covered sand. The tears started to fall; it just hurt so much, like someone was cutting my heart out. Camp will never be home, I have no home, no one will miss me when I am gone; I'm alone in this world. That's when something splashes me; willing myself dry, I looked out over the waves to see a hippocamp. It wasn't Rainbow, just one of the ones that played near camp. "Little Prince, you must come with me."

Sighing softly I went into the icy waters, riding the hippocamp, faraway from camp. I didn't know where I was going or why the hippocamp needed me, it just felt good to be back in the ocean. "We are here, Little Prince."

The Palace of Poseidon, that's where I was taken too, some sharks began to lead me through the many hallways until we came to the throne room. Dad, Triton and Queen Amphitrite were sitting on their thrones; there was a 4th throne between dad and Triton, but it was empty.

"Son," dad stood from his throne, holding his arms out to me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, dad!" The dam just broke; tears kept running down my face. I fell to my knee, crying. "I couldn't save her dad! I tried! I really did! But, but I couldn't find any water to heal her, then… then she just died! Please daddy, don't hate me! I need you! You're all I got left please, daddy!"

In a whirl of bubbles my dad picked me up and held me tightly to his chest as I cried. "Shh, its ok, my Little Ocean. I can never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Then he kissed my lips; it felt like a gentle sea breeze. I didn't care if my step mother and half brother were watching us; just didn't want that kiss to end. But he pulled away and held me tightly. "You're home now. You will never be alone."

Home… yes home; I'm home.

Author's Note- OMFG, I think my brain just fried. I don't know what else to write! I know I want to do something to make Percy into a god, but I think the plot bunny is dead. (pokes the plot bunny with a stick) So um… I will do my best to put another Chapter up as soon as I get the plot bunny to the vet. later


End file.
